


SBI Family Oneshots

by S1MPNAP



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged Down Characters, DadSchlatt, Elytrian Phil Watson, Family Fluff, Gen, I just want them to be happy, None of these take place in real life obviously, Other members will appear or will be mentioned, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is doing his best man, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Playgrounds & Parks, Ranboo is on and off in these, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Technically?, The minors are literal children, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy is the kid who plays in the dirt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, only fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1MPNAP/pseuds/S1MPNAP
Summary: A story compiled of nothing but Sleep Bois Inc stories bc I have too many ideas and it's the only thing I can create with my bare hands.Most of these do include Tommy being the annoying little sibling bc that's exactly what I am so I get it 100%Requests are allowed!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: SBI Family Content





	SBI Family Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple enough. Tubbo comes over for a sleepover and they build a blanket fort :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 681
> 
> Just Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy being buddies and blanket forts.

Dinner finished up moments ago, Techno and Wilbur helped Philza clean up the aftermath while the children ran off to Tommy’s room to play before the sun sat and they’d have to get ready for bed. 

Every now and then he’d see Tubbo or Ranboo emit from the room and return to it with a large pile of blankets or pillows in their small arms, obvious that they were up to something. 

When the older three finished cleaning up they all settled in the living room to relax. Wilbur and Techno both laying on the couch on opposite sides so both got knocked in the face with each other’s feet. They talked about something that happened during school earlier today.

Despite being able to hear the children shouting from the bedroom, Philza still thought it was decently peaceful. It’s not everyday he gets the chance to actually just sit down and relax since Tommy has always been a bit of a handful. It was actually so quiet that Philza was able to faintly hear the clock tick away on the wall. 

But atlas. It was starting to get dark outside. The moment the sun disappeared over the mountain, Techno and Wilbur migrated to their bedroom and Philza was left to tell the kids it was bedtime. He knows they (Tommy) will complain and beg for a few more minutes of playtime, even though they still have an entire day before Tubbo has to go home. 

Philza stands up from the chair with a groan, his muscles aching the moment he stands straight, and his wings frail out and shake before falling flat against his back again. 

When Philza opens the door he’s hit with a soundwave of yelling. Nothing bad of course, only screams of joy as he watches Tommy jump from his bed onto the floor into a pile of pillows that were set up. Right opposite of his bed though was a large fort made from probably all the blankets in the house. 

Ranboo and Tubbo poke their heads out from a hole in the top of the fort. Tubbo probably standing on his tip toes to peak through the top since he was nearing Ranboo is height. They watched Tommy who quickly found his way into the fort himself through one of the entrances not visible to the door. 

“Boys” Philza finally says after realizing they might not exactly notice him standing there. 

All three of them stand in the opening staring over at Philza, Tubbo having a bit of trouble before eventually just crawling out. 

“It’s nearly time for bed” He says, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. Just as he thought, Tommy groans and the other two sulk, their shoulders slouching and a frown appearing on their faces. 

“Philza! Please-“ 

“Tommy no. You don’t have to take down the blankets, but you are going to have to lie down.” The kids sigh and all meet up inside of the blanket fort, which signaled Philza to leave the room. He’ll be back in a few to see if they’ve listened. 

Philza gives them another hour before he’s going back into the room. He actually checks in on Wilbur and Techno first, giving them a goodnight and letting them continue with their conversation. 

But when he opens the door to Tommy’s room, all of the lights are off besides one of Tommy’s mood lights that emits from the hole in the fort, he can’t hear them shouting nor talking at all. 

He walks over and looks in through the roof. 

All three of them were sleeping. Tommy was sprawled out, one of his legs overlapping with Tubbo’s who held his bee plush close to his chest and slept in a slanted manor, his head and horns bumping against Ranboo’s back and his hand resting on the end tuff of his tail. They all share the same blanket which is kicked around and at this point Ranboo is the only one fully covered up. 

Philza mutters a small goodnight to the sleeping boys and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few prompts planned, but if you want to request something go for it!


End file.
